


Dragones y serpientes

by DaniP



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Conspiraciones, Criaturas mágicas, Criauras mágicas inventadas por la autora, F/M, La autora intenta que sea divertido, M/M, Madrastras, Magia, No Beta, No tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer esto, Viajes, Violencia Verbal, ambientalismo, castillos de piedra, cliches, contaminación ambiental, dragones, en fin..., espías, intrigas de la corte, madrastras malas, mi primer fic!, pero es difícil, sorry i'm an unreliable mess, vegetación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniP/pseuds/DaniP
Summary: En un mundo de magia, dragones y castillos de piedra un imperio fue formado hace cientos de años para defender a los reinos de Demetria de la expansión de los reinos de carbón, donde crecen la codicia y la avaricia como las flores y las frutas.Sin embargo, el imperio no fue verdaderamente poderoso hasta que llegaron los jinetes del sol.
Relationships: Elena/Damián, Zahara/Damián
Kudos: 5





	1. El niño y la puerta

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Esta es mi primera experiencia publicando algo. Y estoy muy emocionada. Pero llevo años sin escribir y nunca prosa, así que !!!!! Llevo años leyendo y quiero intentarlo. Si al final nadie lee esto voy a parecer idiota..... En fin!!! Go! Jjjj

Primera escena: El niño y la puerta  
El sol acababa de ponerse sobre la superficie del océano cuando el barco llegó a puerto, pero ya era bien entrada la noche cuando dos figuras encapuchadas llegaron a los pies de la puerta roja. No parecía que por allí fueran a entrar humanos, sino bestias colosales y terribles; era completamente roja, pero a la luz de las antorchas parecía una cascada de sangre coagulada más que simple madera y pintura. Fijada contra muros de piedra maciza entre gris y negra que parecía no haber odiado más las manos del artesano que este su trabajo; la puerta roja custodiaba el pueblo desde la cima de una escalinata labrada directamente sobre las rocas que cubrían todo el suelo visible.

El niño, acostumbrado a los cristales traslúcidos y las grandes ventanas abiertas de su hogar muchos mares más allá del horizonte, se sentía sobrecogido ante la absoluta desolación de un paisaje que parecía haber brotado de la piedra como los nenúfares de los ríos en Delmaria y una puerta erguida sobre él como guardián del último destino en el fin del mundo, dispuesta a juzgar el temple de su alma.

Habían cruzado la mitad del mundo para llegar hasta aquí, la mitad más fácil, es verdad; pero fueron meses sobre barcos pequeños y frágiles, semanas de sol abrasador, y días y noches de tormentas repentinas y feroces. Cuando subieron la escalera del primer barco le había prometido a su madre que sería valiente y la haría sentir orgullosa. Así que, tomando todo el aire que cabía en sus pulmones, con la mirada fija en su nuevo propósito, el niño empezó a subir la escalera. 

Estaba bien, no estaba solo, a su lado estaba el mejor espía de su madre y Nimia permitiría otra vez la magia antes de que Aless dejara que algo malo le pasara. Pero los escalones eran muchos y excesivamente altos, para cuando llegaron a la cima, de la mirada resoluta y el aire en sus pulmones solo quedaban escasos vestigios. Desde abajo los guardias parecían simples estatuas, no más peligrosos que las plantas en las macetas de los pasillos de las casas delmarinas; pero al mismo nivel y escasos metros de distancia, el niño comprendió por primera vez en su vida por qué reyes y sirvientes de todo el imperio temblaban ante la mención de los jinetes del sol. Parecían más altos que gigantes valerios y más robustos que los titanes de Arvol. Estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza en pieles y placas de hierro, pero hasta el metal más fuerte parecía endeble frente aquella colección de músculos y el poder de la magia que desprendían solo estando de pie. Eran seis en total, y en cuanto los sintieron llegar dos de ellos avanzaron hasta el borde de la escalera para recibirlos. 

¡Oh, una comitiva de bienvenida! - dijo Aless entusiastamente al poner ambos pies sobre la plataforma. - Un poco escasa, pero no somos gente de pedir mucho!

Las horas de atención ya terminaron, regresen mañana antes de mediodía – dijo el guardia sin ceremonia alguna, con aires de sospecha y una voz que parecía tronar más que hablar en cualquier idioma.

¡Ah! ¡Verá noble soldado – para este momento Aless ya parecía haber estudiado todos los puntos débiles de su oponente y varias rutas de escape – venimos desde muy lejos, ha sido un viaje demasiado largo y demasiado sobrio, si fuera tan amable de dejarnos ver al rey ahora sería de gran ayuda! Verá, no puedo complacer a las solitarias doncellas que sin dudas esperan mi presencia en la taberna más cercana sin antes hablar con el rey.

¡He dicho que regresen mañana! ¡Se van ahora o pasan la noche con las ratas en una celda! – Era evidente, que a los jinetes del sol no se les contradice mucho o se alteran con suma facilidad, porque el guardia parecía a punto de explotar y debía haber despertado a todo el castillo por lo alto de su voz.

JAJAJAJA, verá, noble soldado – pero Aless no parecía siquiera ligeramente impresionado, por el contrario, su voz bajó varios niveles y adoptó ese tono meloso y puntiagudo de las serpientes cuando asechan a su presa – tenemos asuntos urgentes con el rey – puso las manos sobre los hombros del niño y lentamente comenzó a deslizar la capucha de su cabeza hasta que quedó completamente apoyada contra su espalda – y nos gustaría, si es tan amable, atenderlos de inmediato.

Demando audiencia inmediata con el rey. ¡Abran las puertas! – El niño, que había recuperado ya el aliento y el valor, habló sin atisbo de duda, ni el menor indicio de miedo; como un general comanda un ejército, como un pequeño rey frente un soldado.

Los guardianes, que habían ido perdiendo la confianza a medida que aparecía el rostro del niño de debajo de la capucha ya no tenían ninguna cuando este terminó de hablar; pues ante ellos, mucho más bajito y considerablemente menos fornido, no estaba otro que el mismo rey de los dragones. Aturdidos, sin saber qué decir y un poco indignamente asustados, corrieron a atender órdenes. Hacían falta los seis para empujar ambas hojas de la puerta y aún parecía que pudieran necesitar de varios más. 

La puerta roja se abrió ante el niño como fauces de lobos desesperados y hambrientos, y en la oscuridad de la noche, alumbrados por antorchas tan grandes y brillantes como faros de Nimia, escoltados por cuatro guerreros que más parecían bestias que humanos, dos figuras con las capuchas bajadas entraron al castillo en el fin del mundo. 

Las paredes no estaban pulidas ni adornadas con retratos y paisajes cuidadosamente pintados, no había ventanas que llegaran hasta el techo cubiertas con cristales de colores, ni los pisos brillaban como un amasijo de flores y figuras intrincadas, no había sillas ni pequeñas mesillas como esperando recibir en cualquier momento a un alguien cualquiera para servirle té; pero la piedra iluminada por las antorchas formaba sobras pasajeras y aterradoras a medida que avanzaban por el corredor, las pisadas hacían eco y por las ventanas pequeñas casi al nivel del techo llegaban los olores del mar miles de metros bajo el acantilado y el sonido de las olas impetuosas rompiendo contra la roca. Pasaron por muchas puertas cerradas y robustas, parecían al niño, extremadamente bizarras. Después de todo una puerta en Delmaria, duraba cerrada lo que demoraba en abrirse.

Cuando llegaron a un salón que carecía de puertas, uno de los guardias los abandonó para ir a buscar al rey a sus habitaciones, otros dos se dispusieron a encender las antorchas que permanecían apagadas en las paredes, y el último los condujo frente a lo que debía ser el trono, pero tenía toda la apariencia de un pedazo de roca burdamente cincelado para crear una superficie plana lo suficientemente amplia como para sentarse y lo suficientemente incómoda como para no querer hacerlo. No había cojines bordados ni apoyabrazos en el trono de piedra, pero la regia presencia del mueble casi al final de la sala, sin ceremonia, sin ornamento, sin plataforma elevada para permanecer sobre el resto, hicieron al niño recordar las lecciones de sus libros sobre los jinetes del sol. Una tribu de dragones que se había mezclado con las hadas y los humanos hace miles de años, que creía en nada más que la fuerza bruta y prefería tirarse desde borde hirviente de un volcán que inclinarse ante la tormenta, que llegaron montados en bestias colosales desde el sol y conquistaron los reinos de Demetria como si no hubiese mérito en ello, practicaban una magia tan antigua como el tiempo mismo y luchaban con tanta pasión como son furiosas las tormentas que azotaban su tierra.

El niño salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Aless le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Otra vez escucharon pasos haciendo eco por el corredor aproximándose hacia ellos. El niño miró hacia arriba y la sonrisa ligera y despreocupada de su acompañante lo calmó lo suficiente como para sonreír en respuesta. Todo iba a estar bien. Los dragones eran aterradores y parecían hechos con el magma hirviente de sus volcanes, pero jamás habían vencido a las serpientes y él tenía la mitad de ambos en la sangre. Todo iba a estar bien. Ya había cruzado la puerta roja, ya no había marcha atrás.


	2. Flores chirriantes y cartas secretas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El segundo capítulo tiene dos escenas. Esta es la primera.

Segunda escena: Flores chirriantes y cartas secretas

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, resonaban sobre el suelo de piedra y hacían eco en los corredores vacíos. El niño no estaba nervioso, tal vez un poco. No, definitivamente no. Las serpientes no se asustan. Las serpientes no temen a lo desconocido, ni al peligro, ni a dragones, ni a reyes de pueblos brutales y terribles, ni a padres que nunca han visto. Las serpientes esperan pacientes, las serpientes asechan sigilosas, las serpientes atacan de repente, las serpientes devoran a los dragones. 

Los pasos entraron al salón, ya no eran gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el techo, eran tambores; tambores gigantes de pieles curtidas y tensas que anunciaban al rey de los jinetes del sol. Las sombras proyectadas por decenas de antorchas crecían, encogían, ensanchaban y rotaban, como una procesión de figuras silenciosas. La magia se esparcía como humo por la estancia; densa, potente y roja. El mar rugía contra las rocas. El humo de las antorchas se abultaba como una nube negra bajo el techo. El viento se escapaba por las escasas ventanas. El aire se condensaba en los pulmones. Pero ni una sola vez el niño apartó los ojos del quinto ladrillo a la derecha del trono.

¿¡Se puede saber, brutos incivilizados, que asunto es tan urgente y tan importante como para molestarnos a estas horas “indingentes” de la noche!? – Aguda, chirriante, inexacta; esa no era la voz del rey. – ¿¡Es mucho pedir por un sueño decente en esta maldita piedra helada en el fin del mundo!?

Aless sonrió fugazmente al guardia y susurró – La comitiva completa eh? Que honor. – Al parecer, la imagen inicial del niño estaba mal; porque el guardia estrujó la cara en un gesto inequívoco de: era por eso, que tenías que venir por la mañana. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el rey, el guardia y algo que debía ser la reina, pero bien pudo haber sido una banshee los adelantaron por el costado y se pusieron frente a ellos. No bien hubieron llegado Aless hizo una reverencia apurando al niño para que hiciera lo mismo. El piso estaba frío y le hacía daño en las rodillas, pero se mantuvo quieto hasta recibir la señal. 

¿Y bien? No tenemos toda la noche. – Pero Aless no se movió y, por tanto, el niño tampoco. - ¡por los dioses dorados que “innproperio” es este! Aparecerse a las tantas, a arrodillarse como vulg… – alguien se aclaró la garganta y la banshee cerró la boca.

En pie. – El rey habló, pero por la forma en que lo dijo parecía más irritado por los gritos de su esposa que por las visitas. Aless se paró despacio, había perdido la expresión despreocupada de unos momentos atrás; pero no parecía más que un hombre alegre encomendado con una tarea por encima de sus capacidades cuando miró al rey a los ojos. – Hable.

Verá, Majestad. Mi nombre es Alejandro. En mi familia somos comerciantes, no tenemos muchos títulos, ni mucha escuela, pero nos va bien y somos gente de trato. Verá, hace unos once años en Delmaria, había esta fiesta muy grande, muy bonita; la reina estaba celebrando algo importante, no recuerdo el qué. Mi familia fue invitada, recién empezábamos a ir en grande verá, los primeros barcos sabe. Y mi hermana siempre fue muy bonita, la más…

¡Al grano plebeyo! Que no me he despertado para escuchar la historia de tu “insinificante” vida.

Aless dio un respingo, ahora parecía nervioso y con muchas ganas de no estar ahí, habló muy alto y apurando las palabras. – ¡Sí! ¡Verá, mi hermana está muy enferma, y no parece que vaya a resistir el invierno, y me pidió que le trajera al niño a su padre para que se ocupe de él!

¡QUÉ! ¡QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR MISERABLE PEDAZO DE…! – Otra vez el rey se aclaró la garganta y la banshee cerró la boca, pero parecía severamente estreñida, roja hasta el pecho y con los ojos grandes como rana.

El rey, sin embargo, permanecía impasible; dio un paso al frente, extendió la mano – ¿pruebas? – Aless hizo un gran acto de buscar desesperadamente en los bolsillos de su capa por unos segundos, durante los cuales la reina enrojecía aceleradamente y finalmente encontrar algo oculto en los parajes de la ropa. Entregó la carta con una expresión triunfal, el rey la leyó de inmediato. Nadie dijo nada en los minutos siguientes, solo las olas, el viento y el crepitar de las antorchas se oía. El rey levantó la vista y se dirigió al niño con voz amable. – En pie.

Y el niño se puso de pie. Le temblaron un poco las rodillas, pero apretó la boca y miró al rey a los ojos. El monarca asintió y le puso la mano sobre el hombro; sin dejar de mirarlo, se arrodilló hasta quedar frente a él. Nadie podría haber dudado entonces de las palabras de Aless, porque era como mirar por un espejo hacia el pasado, salvo por dos o tres lunares y el color del cabello. - ¿Nombre?

El niño miró a Aless un instante y este asintió ligeramente con la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Damien. 

La reina estaba lívida. Podía verla ahora. Era increíblemente blanca y lo parecía aún más por la cascada de cabello negro lacio grasiento que enmarcaba su rostro. Era delgada, pequeña; parecía una de esas flores que crecen por antojo de la tierra cuando llueve, que marchitan y mueren por la noche sin que nadie se entere. Apretaba los puños con una presión imposible para lo delicado de sus manos y los ojos negros e inyectados en sangre salían de su rostro como pelotas. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana rabiosa.

El rey ofreció a Aless una habitación para pasar la noche, que fue aceptada a pesar de la profunda soledad de las doncellas del burdel, un guardia lo condujo hasta ella, pero no sin antes abrazar a Damien y susurrarle al oído que iría a verlo antes del amanecer. Damien quedó solo en la sala con un padre al que nunca había visto, una reina colérica y tres guardias que apagaban las antorchas como enterrando secretos. Las olas rugían y el silencio pesaba mientras se alejaba el eco de los pasos de su único aliado en el castillo de piedra.

Después de unos minutos la reina también se marchó, encajando los zapatos en el suelo como puntillas sobre las rocas. Cuando quedaron solos en la sala el rey volvió a mirar al niño y sonrió. – Bienvenido a casa hijo. – Frunció los labios y dijo con voz de quien no quiere hablar del tema – ¿Tienes las cartas?

….

Mientras caminaban por los corredores hacia las habitaciones del rey, la mano de este aún sobre el hombro de Damien, las sombras ya no parecían visiones tenebrosas y las puertas cerradas no se imponían sobre él como jueces injustos, el niño pensó que no cabían secretos ni intrigas en la piedra cruda, que, en un castillo sin tapices ni candelabros colosales, las arañas tenían menos espacios para tejer sus trampas, aquel no era un buen sitio para las serpientes y se sintió tranquilo y libre. – Madre me ha pedido que le de un mensaje antes de entregar las cartas. – El rey asintió ligeramente sin dejar de andar, casi se podría decir que la idea lo divertía. – Aleja los papeles del café.


	3. Nostalgia y nervios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prometo que tengo una historia pensada.

La habitación del rey era, sin necesidad de otras palabras, soberbia. La inmensidad del espacio contrastaba abruptamente con la escasez de mobiliario, o puede que no, puede que Damien estuviera demasiado acostumbrado a las manías de su madre, que recogía todo objeto mínimamente interesante, dedicaba horas a inspeccionarlo, hasta finalmente diseccionarlo y abandonarlo en algún rincón. Siempre había piezas regadas, cuadernos de apuntes, tazas de té a medio acabar, libros abiertos, cojines, todo tipo de criaturas del bosque que entraban por las ventanas permanentemente abiertas. También puede que extrañara su casa, la presencia sofocante de vegetación, los colores vibrantes de los vestidos, las flores, la risa espontánea e incontenible, los pelos que dejaban los bebs por todas partes, sí, extrañaba los bebs. Aquí todo era crudo, arisco, silvestre; la piedra sin pulir, las ropas sin bordados, los muebles sin adornos; era liberador y reconfortante en un sentido plenamente instintivo y salvaje, pero increíblemente extraño, como esas cosas ansiadas que no se identifican con tu alma. Y entonces, esta sería su casa por los próximos años; estos muros grotescos e hirientes, esta imponente inmensidad vacía, esta gente que vivía sin poner tapices en las paredes. Fue una realización momentánea, un haz de luz que le dejó los ojos muy abiertos y la necesidad apremiante de abrazar a su madre. Pero las serpientes no lloran. Las serpientes analizan el territorio y encuentran pistas escondidas. La pared entrando izquierda estaba cubierta hasta el techo por estantes llenos de libros mucho más viejos y gruesos que cualquier rey que hubiera gobernado en el fin del mundo. La pared siguiente estaba completamente vacía; la piedra miraba de frente y retaba a poner sobre ella siquiera un tapiz. A la derecha había más estantes con libros, montones de papeles apilados unos sobre otros, y al fondo una puerta cerrada. Había pocos muebles, toscos, oscuros y sin barniz; empujados hacia las paredes como si estorbaran. Y un olor desconocido parecía brotar desde la puerta, amargo, impregnante, embriagador, caliente, humeante, … humeante… 

\- La puerta echa humo… - y entonces fue su padre quien tuvo una realización momentánea, de esas que sufría su madre a menudo cuando estaban sentados leyendo un libro y algo explotaba en el laboratorio, o cuando prometía enseñarle un hechizo nuevo, se iba de prisa a buscar el libro y regresaba horas después con el pelo azul, diciendo que era mejor no interferir con las leyes de la naturaleza. Desapareció tras la puerta y tras unos minutos regresó con una taza vaporosa que dejó sobre la mesa y recogió de inmediato. 

\- Hoy duermes aquí y mañana arreglamos algo más cómodo. Puedes dejar la ropa por ahí – dijo el rey señalando un baúl a los pies de la cama. – puse agua a calentar, pero demora unos minutos. Lo siento, no tengo ropa para ti, Elena no me dijo cuándo venías y tampoco podía traer nada y levantar sospechas y… - y si era posible que el valiente e indomable, el orgulloso rey de los dragones pudiera sentir algo similar a los nervios, sería muy parecido a esto: sostener una taza obviamente caliente con la mano completa, señalar con la otra, moviendo innecesariamente los dedos y explicar a un niño de diez años porqué resultaba políticamente inconveniente esperar la llegada de un hijo del que supuestamente no conocía la existencia mientras hacía gestos con la boca y lucía fuera de lugar. – Voy a buscar una camisa mía, puedes dormir con eso hasta mañana que arreglemos algo. Quédate aquí, el baño está detrás de aquella puerta y … - se acercó, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y sonrió abiertamente con la mano vacía sobre el hombro de Damien. – Estoy… muy feliz de tenerte aquí hijo. 

Una vez solo, Damien se dirigió hacia el sofá más cercano y muy prontamente se desplomó sobre este, se arrepintió de inmediato, no había cojines en el sofá. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se le cerraban los ojos, los brazos y las piernas comenzaban a sentirse lejanos, muy lejanos y estaba convencido de que aún si intentase moverlos sería en vano, porque ya no respondían a su voluntad. Se hacía uno con la madera, quién hubiera dicho que la madera sin adornos podía ser tan suave, tan envolvente, tan… ¿Por qué se movía la madera? La madera no debe moverse sola, uuuuuyy Elena, mamá tenía que saber de este descubrimiento...   
\- ¿Mmmammmá? – Pero no había rizos cobrizos a la vista, sino pasto dorado y desordenado. - ¿Papá?   
\- Descansa un rato, te despierto cuando llegue Aless.  
\- umjm. – uuuuuuyyy, esta madera es suave… suave y plumosa… suaaaveee…

. . … ……. .. . . … …….. ..

Alejados de toda preconcepción anterior, de todo criterio o juicio basados en historias contadas y recontadas más allá del límite en que los sucesos resultaren remotamente posibles en el ámbito de lo real; la descripción más acertada para el ánimo del magnífico rey de los jinetes del sol en el momento en que cerró la puerta de su habitación en el primer nivel del catillo en el fin del mundo y comenzó el recorrido en busca de una camisa que resolviera el más acuciante problema que toda raza ha enfrentado jamás, léase que su hijo no contaba con la indumentaria adecuada para la difícil tarea de conquistar las arenas del sueño; sería un estado de burbujeante excitación, la alegre agonía de un padre con el deber de acomodar a su hijo, SU HIJO! 

Su hijo por fin estaba en casa. Su hijo, que se parecía a él y tenía los lunares de Elena; que contaba con apenas 10 años y ya había recorrido la mitad del mundo; que parecía un ángel guerrero en la ropa de viaje. Su hijo mayor, que era extremadamente pequeño y ya estaba metido dentro de este juego infernal de las mentiras. ¡Qué sentido tendrían el oro y el poder (¡Si toda la opulencia de las cortes nimias palidecía, encogía como una alimaña vulgar y rastrera frente los ojos impolutos de su hijo!), el progreso, el futuro, el destino!

El trayecto hasta su habitación del segundo nivel, la búsqueda frenética de la camisa más suave de su armario y el regreso fueron veloces, urgidos por la recompensa de servir con prontitud a un hijo al que amaba y añoraba desde hacía diez años ya. Y cuando llegó, como cachorro que no conoce felicidad mayor que la mano cariñosa de su amo; dispuesto a entregar la panacea a su señor, este yacía por completo ajeno al tormento de su alma: dormido como ángel sobre el sofá (desparramado como un amasijo de trapos sucios y miembros flacuchos sería más acertado, pero, quién es la autora para contradecir la feliz miopía de un padre eufórico).

En las horas que siguieron, la concentración en los asuntos de estado fue una quimera, un bicho deforme y fatal que lo distraía de la sublime contemplación de un diminuto dios dormido. Damián nunca había entendido la completa devoción, la absoluta confianza de los nimios en la voluntad de sus dioses dorados, hasta que sostuvo en brazos a su segundo hijo; y ahora, que finalmente conocía a su primer hijo, supo que no había felicidad mayor en la tierra, el cielo, la profundidad de los océanos o las cavernas hirvientes del infierno que someterse a los caprichos de sus dioses sonrosados.

Pero las burbujas de su gozo explotaron el instante en que sonaron golpes a la puerta. Las serpientes. Odiaba las serpientes y sus contraseñas secretas.


	4. Cuarta escena: las serpientes, la verdad y paredes sin tapices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. amm.... no sé si alguien esté leyendo esto, pero... hay una cantidad inmensa de cosas que hacemos y decimos porque sí y esta es una de esas. 
> 
> primero quiero decir que estoy MUY avergonzada de escribir esta historia. emcecé a hacerlo porque en el momento lo necesitaba. a veces me deprimo de la nada por tonterías y me cuesta semanas, incluso meses salir de ahí.... y leí que intentar cosas puede mejorar la autoestima así que dije por qué no, no? no lo pensé mucho, porque tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad antes de que se me fueran las ganas.... pero ahora no puedo ni siquiera leer los capítulos anteriores.... de hecho, este cap lleva meses escrito pero no me atrevía a publicarlo. 
> 
> segundo. la razón por la que me averguenza es porque está muy lejos de mi estándar, sé que puedo hacerlo mejor que esto, pero no lo hice..... y me tribula... 
> 
> tercero. gracias a todos los que leyeron!!! me hicieron muy feliz, sinceramente me ayudaron mucho. 
> 
> cuarto. generalmente leo fics en inglés, y escribir esto en español me cuesta... porque tengo que traducir todo lo que se me ocurre al español y muchas veces no me gusta como suena... y me trabo.... y sí... el español es mi lengua materna.... a mi también me trolea...
> 
> quinto. si alguien quiere que siga, me lo puede decir por favor.... yo también quiero terminar la historia pero no me siento motivada (i know there is provably no one but... just in case)
> 
> en fin. thanks a lot, sorry i'm an unreliable mess, and that i didn't do the best i could.

El entrenamiento de las serpientes comprende el dominio de muchas magias, artes y misterios. Una habilidad esencial es permanecer alerta durante el sueño. Pero, bueno, Damien tenía diez años, no había iniciado su entrenamiento en el Templo Ciego y el sofá de la habitación del rey era la primera superficie medianamente decente sobre la que descansaba dese hacía meses. Con todo en consideración, el no haber despertado cuando sonaron golpes a la puerta puede perdonarse fácilmente, Elena no necesitaba saberlo, pero tal vez tuviera razón, Aless era demasiado permisivo con el chico.

“Majestad” El rey estaba cansado, Aless lo podía notar en las ojeras y en los hombros ligeramente caídos; también parecía incapaz de contener la sonrisa, por mucho que se esforzara en aparentar hastío de recibir al espía. “No alarguemos esto más de lo necesario. Estos son los códigos para descifrar las cartas.” Dijo extendiendo un sobre fino y estrujado. “En cuanto al resto de la información, sería mejor que empezara a escribir ya, no tenemos mucho tiempo.”

Rápido, preciso y certero. Damián despreciaba la moral artificiosa y la cautela excesiva de las serpientes, pero incluso el más orgulloso de los dragones debe admitir fascinación, si no ante la complejidad de los métodos, definitivamente frente el éxito rotundo de los procedimientos. Durante las horas que pasó copiando información pormenorizada sobre los planes de Elena, sus impresiones en el estado actual del imperio y reportes de la actividad de los infiltrados nimios, la memoria del espía no dio el menor indicio de necesitar ser refrescada. Cuando terminaron le dolía la mano de la pluma, los oídos y la cabeza, sin embargo, solo por un instante le pareció ver duda en los ojos de su interlocutor. “¿Algo más?”

Era intimidante. El rey de los dragones. Aless podía admitirlo. Estaba acostumbrado a las aguas turbias, a las ejecuciones precisas, los pasajes secretos, las aproximaciones sutiles; que de nada valían frente a una mole cruda de fuego y piedra. Qué hacer, cuando la luz quema la sombra y las salidas de emergencia, cuando años de entrenamiento se escabullen entre las grietas y quedas solo, desprotegido ante la mirada escrutante de uno de los grandes colosos de la magia. Su misión había acabado el momento en que la última palabra que le fue confiada quedó escrita sobre el papel; las serpientes no divagan, no pierden el tiempo con sentimentalismos fútiles. Elena le encomendó un objetivo y su objetivo ya … Elena…. No, ese era un mal ejemplo. Elena era lo más lejano posible a una serpiente que existía…  
“Sabes Aless, hay gente que son como bolas ardientes de verdad inmaculada, gente a la que no puedes esquivar ni engañar, porque su honestidad transgrede; entonces, no tiene sentido mentirles.” En aquel momento pareció una soberana estupidez. Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento en Templo Ciego, había sobrevivido a los pantanos de espejismos, a telas de araña gigantes, venenos, trampas mortales, hechizo hipnotizantes, frío, calor, dolores inefables; todo para hacerlo el más hábil, el más escurridizo, el más ingenioso. Y ella le decía que su mejor arma era la pálida y desacreditable verdad; bueno, genial, todo su esfuerzo desperdiciado en otra ilusa mimada. Pero, tenía razón, la más intrincada filigrana de mentiras se desmorona como un flan mal hecho al enfrentar la luz. Algo luminoso se combate con algo sublime. Algo como los lirios, que crecen sobre el fango, algo como dejar los sentimientos al descubierto. “Me gustaría despedirme. Verá ese niño…, es mi único amigo verdadero… y puede que no lo vuelva a ver jamás.”

Aless parecía entonces no muy diferente a su propio hijo. Solo un niño con más responsabilidad de la que debería cargar. Solo y feroz en un mundo despiadado. Asintió. Era algo desconcertante, la frialdad del espía que recorría medio mundo para entregar el mensaje de su señora, que memorizaba al detalle cientos de datos y códigos; contra la desolación de un niño que teme no volver a ver a su amigo, era descorazonador, era… Elena.  
“Jajajajjaja, sabes amor, no hay mejor arma para manipular a los incautos, que la verdad, simple y sencilla.” Elena era el único ser capaz de utilizar los jirones de humanidad de un niño desposeído de inocencia y convertirlos en un arma. Pero, el mensaje estaba claro: “mentimos a nuestros enemigos y decimos verdad a los amigos”. El espía era un aliado, uno que no respondía a los “gordos incapaces” sino personalmente a ella. “La moral y la entereza no van a salvarnos de los nimios y la devastación. ¿Y qué si mi único principio es sobrevivir? Mientras reímos y engordamos en nuestras fortalezas milenarias llenas de polvo, ellos marchan, aplastan, saquean los bosques, secan los ríos, exterminan los animales. ¿Y qué van a hacer, cuando estallen el hambre y la guerra frente sus panzas sedentarias? ¡Yo NO voy a dejarnos caer, y ustedes están conmigo!” Bien. Vio al espía dirigirse hacia su hijo y arrodillarse, con expresión de nostalgia. Mejor se iba a recalentar el agua.

Estuvo unos minutos indeciso, acercando una mano para despertarlo, pero sin atreverse. Finalmente tranquilizó la expresión de su rostro y le sacudió suavemente el hombro, pero el niño no despertaba. Siguió acariciando el pelo del niño hasta que este abrió los ojos. “Heeey. Ya me tengo que ir alteza.” Damien se incorporó de prisa sobresaltado y abrió la boca, pero Aless lo calló negando con la cabeza. “Recuerda; para tu cumpleaños, diez ciclos a partir de ahora, no importa lo que decidas, te vamos a estar esperando.” Sonrió tristemente y tragó en seco para evitar las lágrimas. “Eres una serpiente, no importa lo que pase puedes superarlo. Si no hay un camino, créalo. Si nadie te apoya… no estás solo, nunca. Si caes y no puedes levantarte, arrástrate. Pero no dejes de andar. Nunca, dejes de andar.” Lo abrazó, con la cabeza escondida en los pliegues de la capa en el cuello del niño le dijo. “por favor regresa…. Te quiero sabes.” Damien asintió y lo abrazó de vuelta; él también, se despedía de su único amigo.

Cuando el espía se hubo ido y cerrado la puerta, Damián no sabía qué hacer con su hijo despierto. Regresó a la habitación y lo encontró sentado, con las mandíbulas apretadas y los ojos húmedos. Su hijo era valiente. “El agua debe estar caliente en un minuto. Tómate tu tiempo, hoy duermes conmigo.”

La puerta del fondo no conducía directamente al baño, sino a un pasillo más bien estrecho de unos metros de largo. Al final había otra puerta cerrada, se escapaba un humo blanco por las rendijas y el pomo estaba ligeramente caliente. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue una piscina de agua hirviendo, las burbujas ascendían desde el fondo en columnas y explotaban en la superficie; el humo blanco era vapor, pero parecía estar mezclado con algo más; las paredes y el piso sudaban, de repente tenía mucho calor. Estaba consciente de que los dragones acostumbran exponerse a altas temperaturas para compensar la sangre fría, y las reservas de magia, pero era demasiado caliente para él… de momento. 

Con la convicción de que resistir el agua hirviente sería el primero de sus muchos logros… futuros, utilizó un hechiza sencillo para enfriarla y poder bañarse. Todavía estaba cansado del viaje y despedirse de Aless fue más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero por fin conocía a su padre, llevaba años esperando este momento. Era exactamente como su madre lo había descrito, incluso se parecían mucho más de lo que esperaba. El agua tibia era relajante, la piscina no era muy profunda y había escalones en las paredes para sentarse. La reina no parecía muy agradable. ¿pero, qué tanto daño podía hacerle? Su mamá se había referido a ella como una perfecta princesa nimia, que en Elenio significa mujer incapaz de freír un huevo, aunque tampoco eso tenía mucho sentido. Los jabones estaban muy lejos como para alcanzarlos con la mano, pero la idea de levantarse a buscarlos no era para nada divertida. Utilizó un hechizo para atraerlos, en momentos como estos, sus clases interminables de magia elemental valían la pena, y nadie tenía que enterarse de que había pensado eso. Clases. El propósito de todo este viaje era el entrenamiento. Mañana empezarían sus lecciones de todo tipo de materias interesantes. Y saltaría de alegría si no se le estuvieran cerrando los ojos. Ya había sido suficiente limpieza. El calor lo estaba durmiendo. Salió del agua y buscó una toalla, otra vez, estaban demasiado lejos. ¿qué problema tenía esta gente con dejar las cosas a metros de distancia unas de otras. Se puso la camisa que le había dado su padre (Uy sí, su padre, la risita tonta que se le escapaba de solo pensarlo), y regresó a la habitación de los libros. 

Damián finalmente había conseguido concentrarse… por dos minutos, entonces se abrió la puerta del fondo y apareció un espejismo, algo tan adorable no podía ser real. La camisa le quedaba enorme, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, sin las capas de grasa y suciedad su hijo parecía de porcelana. “¿terminaste?” La aparición asintió, los rizos mojados se le pegaban a la carita. “Bien. Vamos.”

El rey recogió la ropa sucia del niño, las anotaciones y varios cuadernos. El camino hacia la habitación del segundo nivel lo hicieron en silencio. Damián tenía mucho en que pensar, además de los nuevos cambios en los planes de la conspiración y los asuntos oficiales del estado, debía hacer todo tipo de preparaciones para el entrenamiento y la educación de su hijo, además de fabricar una excusa aceptable para el mismo propósito. Damien simplemente caminaba por impulso, estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar coherentemente en algo. Sabía que habían atravesado salones y corredores, pero los detalles se borraban de su mente al momento. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a otra gran puerta flanqueada por guardias, tras la cual había una pequeña sala y más puertas pequeñas, entraron por la del extremo izquierda, a lo que parecía la habitación más austera en la que el niño hubiese estado.

Damien estaba decidido a desplomarse en la cama, pero antes, debía hacer algo importante. “Las cartas. Mamá dijo que se las diera lo antes posible.” Tomó su capa de viaje de las manos del rey y recitando un hechizo la abrió en dos por la costura. Sobre ambos trozos de tela había delgados sobres meticulosamente cosidos. Entregó el pequeño cargamento y restregándose los ojos preguntó. “¿Puedo ir a dormir ahora?” El rey asintió y señaló lo que debía ser la cama, pero lucía como una gran piedra plana cubierta de pieles. Podían haber sido los grandes cojines de seda de su madre, una vez que se hubo acostado, Damien perdió el contacto con la realidad.

El rey pasó buena parte del resto de la noche en su escritorio. Escribiendo cartas para convocar a quienes mejor instruirían a su hijo en toda clase de materias y deportes. En cuanto estuvieron listas las llevó a uno de los guardias en la puerta y mandó a que fueran entregadas de inmediato. Con suerte, los maestros llegarían en la tarde y al día siguiente todo estaría listo para comenzar las lecciones. Cuando hubo terminado con esa tarea ya estaba amaneciendo. No poder dormir en la noche estaba entre las cosas que más detestaba, y hoy tenía un día complicado por delante. Solo de pensar en lo histérica que se pondría su mujer le producía dolor de cabeza. La emoción de conocer a Damien lo mantuvo despierto hasta ahora, pero ya el sueño empezaba a reclamarlo. Bendita sea Elena por introducirlo en el maravilloso mundo del café.

Con una taza de insomnio caliente y amargo en la mano bajó al patio central. Este era su momento favorito del día, derribar los muros de piedra. El castillo de noche era como un caparazón cerrado, pero de día, cuando se abrían todos los balcones y desaparecían los muros, dejando solo las columnas aisladas; la vista era espectacular. Al oeste, norte y sur, miles de kilómetros de un glorioso mar azul; y al este, la península, cientos de volcanes y bosques rebosantes de vida. Al momento en que cayeron las paredes una multitud de pequeños dragones de todos los colores entraron volando. Fuerte Vigía estaba en el último pedazo de tierra de la península, por lo que era el punto de partida y llegada para las hordas de dragones pescadores; y la guardería diurna de sus crías.  
Zahara nunca logró acostumbrarse del todo a este castillo, ninguno de sus tapices y cojines lujosos sobrevivió más de una hora. Alguien debió haberle avisado, que los dragones bebés aman hacer destrozos, ese alguien a lo mejor, debió haber sido él. Pero un hombre no puede interponerse en el camino de su propia felicidad. Por suerte Darío solo había heredado de ella la apariencia. Era una bola de energía destructiva con patas. Piececitos descalzos que todas las mañanas llegaban corriendo y le saltaban encima, como ahora.

“¡¡Papá, papá, papá!! ¿Es verdad, ¿verdad? ¡Nana dice que anoche llegaron extraños! ¡y que hay un niño! ¡y que se parece a ti! ¡Si se parece a papá entonces es familia! ¡Porque nadie se parece a papá si no es familia! ¿Es familia, papá? ¿Dónde está? ¡Vamos, vamos!!” La primera vez que su hijo súper energético le saltó encima, comenzó a dar saltos sobre su regazo y a zarandearlo lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, se derramó el café encima; pero ya estaba acostumbrado a terminárselo antes de que llegara. 

“Buenos días a usted también alteza. ¿Durmió bien anoche?” 

“Papáaaaa!! NoOo, no ahora! ¡Hay cosas más importantes!! ¡Dime dónde está el niño!! ¡Es importante, tiene que ser ahora!! ¡Dime!! ¡Antes de que llegue la seño! ¡Si llega la seño no me a dejar jugar!!”

“Alteza, los buenos modales no son opcionales. ¿No es eso lo que le enseñan sus maestros?” Damián no podía contener la sonrisa, no parecía en lo absoluto que estuviera regañando a su hijo. Pero, tenía algo importante que decirle, así que bajó al niño al suelo y se arrodilló ante él. “Escucha Darío. Ya eres grande verdad? ¿La maestra ya ha comenzado a explicarte cosas complicadas no?” Darío asintió, por qué papá de repente estaba tan serio? ¿Era por algo que él había hecho? “¿Sabes que los adultos dicen y hacen cosas complicadas a veces, que puede que no estén bien, pero que lo entenderás cuando seas mayor?”

“Nana dice, que no debo preocuparme por los problemas de los mayores.” Darío estaba cada vez más nervioso. Qué había hecho ahora? ¿Era por algo que había hecho madre?

“Y tiene razón. Los problemas de los adultos no son para atormentar a los niños. Esta cosa complicada, puede ser un problema, pero puede también, no serlo.” ¿Eh? Darío no entiende. “Es como cuando hay zanahorias para almorzar, para mamá es un problema, porque no le gustan, pero para ti no, ¡porque te gustan mucho!”

¡Oh! Entonces es una de esas cosas que a madre no le gustan, pero que a todos los demás sí. ¡Eso no es un problema! ¡A madre nunca le gustan las cosas divertidas! ¡Si a madre no le gusta la cosa entonces es algo divertido!! Darío ya no estaba nervioso, estaba muy contento! ¡E impaciente! Papá siempre se demora para explicar las cosas, pero, ¡era simple! 

“El niño que llegó anoche…,” Damián no sabía cómo decirlo. ¿Cómo se le dice a un niño de 4 años que tiene un hermano mayor que no es hijo de su misma madre? 

“Papáaaaa, yo lo puedo entender, vamos, dime!!” ¡Los mayores son muy lentos y se piensan que los niños no entienden nada! ¡Darío ya había empezado a dar clases de grandes! 

“Es mi hijo… pero, tiene otra mamá.”

“¡Si es hijo de papá, entonces es mi hermano!!! ¡tengo un hermano! ¿Por qué no es hijo de madre?”

“Porque, antes de conocer a mamá, papá tuvo otra mujer, que es la madre de tu hermano, y que ahora está muy enferma, por eso le ha pedido a papá que cuide tu hermano, hasta que se recupere. Por eso, tienes que ser bueno con él, acaba de llegar, su mamá está muy lejos y no tiene amigos con los que jugar.” 

Oh! Entonces era eso. Madre a veces es estricta, y no le gusta mucho jugar, pero es triste cuando está enferma. Su hermano debe sentirse muy triste. No hay problema! Porque Darío tiene muchos amigos! Y pueden compartirlos! Y no va a dejarlo solo! Y van a jugar mucho juntos! ¡Y van a ser muy buenos, para que su mamá no se preocupe y se recupere rápido! “No te preocupes papá, yo voy a cuidar a mi hermano! ¡Y no lo voy a dejar solo! ¡Vamos a jugar mucho juntos!”

“¡Bien! ¡Ese es mi hijo! Tu hermano está en mi habitación. Pero está durmiendo ahora, mejor esperes un rato. ¿Mientras tanto, por qué no te aseas? ¡La seño y tu maestra de hoy deben estar al llegar!” Damián vio a su hijo asentir y salir corriendo hacia las escaleras. El entusiasmo de Darío lo había llenado de tanta ternura que por un momento olvidó lo terrible que era aquella situación. Su hijo mayor debía enfrentarse a un lugar totalmente nuevo, entrenamiento espartano, una madrastra que de seguro haría todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir miserable y sus aliados eran un infante hiperquinético y un rey sobretrabajador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also... paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo leyendo pero soy un desastre ortográfico ambulate, sorry.


End file.
